A Presence From the Past
by chipanddip1961
Summary: Willie and Kate's Marriage is Threatened


A Presence from the Past Chapter 1  
Willie and Kate were now newlyweds. After a wonderful honeymoon, both returned to their jobs and regular daily activities. Willie moved in with Kate and Terry and Jackie relocated in Terry and Willie's old apartment. The gang was together again.  
It was June and Willie and Kate were flying to Ohio to attend the wedding reception that his family had planned. . His parents had been unable to attend the wedding due to his father's illness. Willie's father had the middle stages of Alzheimer's and was easily upset by any changes in his routine. His mother took care of him 24 hours a day refusing to put him in a nursing home as long as she could care for him herself. Willie, his sister, Linda, and his brother Greg chipped in money each month to have a private duty nurse come daily for a few hours so that their mom had a little time to herself. Kate took note of the devotion and support the family showed and could easily see where Willie inherited his caring nature.  
Linda, Willie's older sister, was unable to attend the ceremony because she was eight months pregnant with her fourth child and Greg, the eldest, had been out of the country at a medical seminar. Now they welcomed their baby brother home with his new bride, honoring their marriage with a small reception.  
Kate was nervous about meeting Willie's family she held his hand tightly as they walked down the airport corridor to greet them. "Well here goes. I hope that they like me."  
They're going to love you - just like I do." Willie assured her.  
  
As they came to the waiting area they heard a woman's high pitched voice, "Willie. Kate. Over here!" Kate turned to see a young woman rushing toward them with three smiling kids following close behind. Willie dropped his bags scooped her up in his arms and swung her around.  
"Linda!" he exclaimed. "It's great to see you! You look wonderful." He set her down and turned to Kate.  
"Linda this is Kate. Kate this is my OLDER sister Linda."  
Linda reached out and hugged Kate warmly. "I'm so glad to have another sister. Growing up with two brothers you have to learn to fend for yourself." She playfully punched Willie on the arm.  
Kate smiled but before she could speak two curly-headed boys about six years old, mobbed Willie. "Uncle Willie! Uncle Willie!" They screamed jumping on to his back. Willie swooped them up tossing them onto the air then stopped to tenderly pick up his little niece kissing her on the cheek and holding her in his arms. "Laurie! How's my girl?" he asked the quiet little three year old with the face of a china doll.  
She pointed to Kate and asked, "Did you bring me a baby cousin yet?"  
  
Linda answered, a little embarrassed, "No not yet dear. This is your Aunt Kate. Kate these are your nephews Jason and Joshua. They're twins. And this little lady is your niece Laurie. Guys give your Aunt Kate a hug."  
The three rushed over to Kate ready to cover her with sticky hugs and Kisses. Linda tried to calm them realizing that her crew could easily intimidate adults but Kate knelt down hugging each of them, calling them by name and enjoying the warm reception.  
Linda immediately nodded at Willie with a definite look of approval in her eyes.  
  
She leaned over and whispered, "You did good, brother."  
"I know." he smiled proudly.  
  
Chapter 2  
Kate felt an immediate bond with Linda. She and her husband David were obviously a loving couple. Their new baby, another boy, was a little butterball and Kate fell in love with him at first sight. She was ecstatic about being received into such a wonderful family.  
At last they pulled in front of Willie's parents house. It was a simple brick ranch with grass that was a little overgrown and trim that could have used a new paint job. The imperfections endeared it to Kate reminding of her own home in North Carolina.  
Kate took a deep breath and followed Willie into the house. Inside the front hall pictures of children lined the wall. Kate could easily pick out Willie, noting the curls that seemed to grow in all directions. Linda had been a cute, chubby child and Greg was tall with deep set green eyes. Willie led Kate into the kitchen where they found Willie's mother, a plump, attractive woman with eyes identical to Willie's cooking something that smelled delicious.  
"Mom?" Willie called her.  
"Oh Willie!" she grabbed her son and held him tightly. "You're here!"  
Willie hugged and kissed his mother allowing her to look him over. "You're too skinny. Why you're wasting away to nothing! Aren't you eating anything?'  
Willie ignored her comments for the moment. "Mom this is Kate."  
Mrs. Gillis grabbed Kate and hugged her warmly "Yes I know Kate. She's the one who kept us informed when you were into the hospital half dead. . Thank you for what you did, Kate. Willie has got a stubborn streak. He'd have laid in the hospital and died before he would have let anyone know he was hurt. I sure am glad he's got someone who can do something with him. And I sure am glad you picked somebody with some meat on their bones for a change, William. The other girls you dated looked like broomsticks with hair."  
Willie looked as though he wished the earth would open up and swallow him but Kate smiled and reached out and took his hand letting him know that she was not offended by his mother's bluntness.  
"Okay, okay. Mom that's enough. My mother's a little shy in case you can't tell..Hey Mom where's Pop?"  
"He's in the den. Go speak to him and introduce your pretty bride. He's always had a thing for pretty women. That's why he married me I suppose." She gave a hearty laugh.  
  
Kate followed Willie into the den. His father was thin and frail with a worn face and shining green eyes like Greg's. He was sitting quietly in an overstuffed chair staring blankly at the television.  
"Dad?" Willie called as he entered the room. Willie's father looked at his son with no recognition.  
"Dad it's me Willie."  
"Who?"  
"Willie your son."  
"Oh Willie. I can't go out and play ball now. I got to do my homework"  
Willie was shocked at his father's spiraling decline into this terrible illness. He was aware that his condition had worsened but it was hard to see this man who was like a rock, powerful and silent, take on such a childlike demeanor.  
Willie's voice trembled but he continued, "Dad this is my wife Kate."  
Kate reached out and patted his hand. "Hey Mr. Gillis. I'm Kate. I'm your daughter-in-law."  
Mr. Gillis continued to seem confused but smiled. "Give me a kiss." He said pointing to his cheek. Kate kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Then he looked at Willie and said, "She's my girlfriend." Willie couldn't help chuckling, wiping the tears away that had formed in his eyes. He smiled at Linda who stood quietly in the doorway.  
"Well at least we have the same taste in women."  
  
Chapter 3  
The evening continued with the entire family gathered around the table saying grace. . Greg and his wife, Carol came over to eat with the family. They had no children yet, wanting to devote time to establishing their careers. Most of the Gillis family was very emotional. There was lots of laughing, gossiping, yelling and teasing going on. Willie's mom was a wonderful cook encouraging everyone to, "Have some More!"  
Willie thought Kate might be a little overwhelmed at all this hullabaloo but she seemed to enjoy it. Laughing and playing along with the rest of the family, she seemed to fit right in. This was obviously a family that loved each other and she was proud to be a part of it.  
  
Later that night Willie and Kate retired to his bedroom. It was just as Willie had left it years ago. Posters of fast cars and pretty women were plastered on the wall. An Ohio State pennant hung over the doorway alongside Willie's high school diploma.  
Kate dressed in a flannel gown and heavy robe lay on his bed observing memories of his youth. She noted a small photograph of a pretty cheerleader with the words, "With Love, Monica." Written across the bottom.  
"So who's Monica?" Kate asked curiously.  
"Oh just somebody I dated in high school." He answered adding, "Her brother and I were best friends but he was died of cancer when he was 20."  
"That's terrible."  
"Yeah. It was." Then wanting to change the subject said, "You look warm tonight."  
"Are you referring to my granny gown and fuzzy robe?" She stood up modeling her heavy wardrobe.  
"Well now that you mentioned it. I'm not use to you being so ... well covered."  
"Well I can't run around in your parent's house in something skimpy."  
"Why not. I've waited for 25 years to have a woman in this bed with me and now that I've got one it's going to feel like I'm sleeping with a bear." He began untying her robe.  
"Oh come on, Willie. All of the women that you've dated and you expect me to believe that you've never sneaked a woman up to your room. What about Nancy or Monica?"  
"Are you kidding? My mother watched this room like a guard dog. When Nancy came to visit she slept in Linda's room. My mother wasn't going to let anyone who didn't have a ring on their finger come through that door."  
Kate held out her hand. "You mean this ring."  
"That would be the one." Willie said as he pulled her onto him kissing her deeply.  
  
Chapter 4 The reception began at two o'clock. The Gillis' had the fellowship hall of their church decorated with floral arrangements and palms. There was a light buffet and a beautiful wedding cake. Kate was introduced to so many people that she could not begin to remember half of them. One woman however was unforgettable. She strolled in, dressed in a low-cut, tight-fitting fuchsia dress. A wide brimmed hat covered blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her legs were long and shapely; she was truly a striking presence. She walked up to Willie and threw her arms around his neck "WILLIE!" she shrieked as she kissed him briefly on the lips.  
Willie seemed stunned, unsure who this was that greeted him with such familiarity. He looked for some sort of clue. "It's me! Monica!" she shouted in a brash, throaty voice.  
  
"Monica?" Willie looked at her again and much to Kate's dismay was jolted into recognition and hugged her again. "I hardly recognized you! You look terrific!"  
  
Linda who had been standing next to Kate leaned over and muttered, "She should look terrific. Everything on her has either been tied, dyed, or electrified."  
  
"Who is she?" Kate asked.  
"Willie's first crush. Before he had any sense. She's bad news believe me."  
  
"Was she the one whose brother died of cancer?"  
"Yeah. She and John were as different as night and day. He was a great guy but she's nothing but trouble."  
Kate eyed the woman as she continued to monopolize Willie attention laughing loudly and touching him affectionately at every opportunity. Kate decided to approach and see what all the fun was about. She walked over to Willie and kissed him on the cheek. He quickly lost his smile and cleared his throat. "Monica, this is my wife Kate." "Oh Willie she's precious. Hi darling. I'm Monica. I'm an old lov.. friend of Willie's"  
Kate usually liked almost everyone that she met but she had an urge to knock this woman's lights out. Nevertheless she smiled. "Hi Monica. Willie's mentioned you a few times."  
  
"Yes, I expect that he would." She turned arrogantly around and continued chattering mindlessly to Willie. What really angered Kate was that he seemed to like it.  
  
Kate clinched her teeth and walked over to Linda. "Whew! She's a piece of work." Kate took a deep breath.  
"To say the least. Do you see that puny little runt behind her? That's Stanley her husband. He's been hen pecked so much that's all that's left." The two giggled like school girls then Linda announced, "I'm going to rescue my brother." She walked brazenly over to Willie and grabbed his arm. "Excuse me Monica but Willie is needed over here for a few moments."  
Monica glared at Linda. There was obviously a lot of unpleasant history between the two. However, she gave a beaming, fake smile and cooed loudly to Willie, "I'll talk to you later lover."  
"What's up?" Willie asked innocently as to why he was dragged away so abruptly.  
"Don't get involved with her Willie. You know she is trouble." Linda advised  
Willie seemed defensive, "Hey. We're just friends, Linda. Kate's not threatened by her so why should you care. Right baby?" He directed to Kate.  
Kate looked at him in disbelief and with a snap of her tongue, turned and walked away.  
  
Ill feelings were soon forgotten as Willie and Kate prepared to leave two days later. As happy as his family was to see him return they were equally as sad to see him go. His mother and sister wiped tears away and blew their noses as they waved good-bye to them at the airport. Willie and Kate promised to call every week and come back for Thanksgiving."  
"You be careful now." Linda told him. "I love you" she sniffed. Then she embraced Kate hugging her tightly, "I love you too. Take care of each other."  
"We will. Please thank your family again for making me feel so welcome." Kate replied.  
"You are a part of our family now." Linda said squeezing Kate's hand.  
Willie held his mom for a few more moments then kissed her on the head and smiled, "Now don't cry anymore. You are going to get Kate upset. We'll talk to you Friday. I love you guys." He turned and with misty eyes took Kate's hand and walked toward the plane.  
  
Chapter 5  
Back at their apartment a few months later Kate and Willie were relaxing together on the sofa, sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching an old movie. Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door. Alarmed, Kate rushed to the door and opened it. There stood a haggard looking woman whose hair and clothes were in disarray. Tears streamed down her face and made rivers of mascara. Kate didn't recognize her but Willie did.  
"Monica?" he called out.  
"OH, Willie," she cried as she rushed into his arms weeping hysterically.  
"What happened?....What's wrong?" he asked gripping her arms trying to get her to calm down.  
"Stanley's dead." She looked into Willie's eyes. "He's dead Willie. My husband is dead." Then she continued to sob clutching him tightly. "I just couldn't take it any longer. I can't stay at that house. You know I don't have any family. I just didn't know where to go. John told me before he died that you would always be there for me so I jumped on a plane and headed to California. Could I stay here for a couple of days? I don't have anywhere else to go." She cried piteously.  
"Sure you can stay here. Come on and sit down. Kate, will you get Monica something to drink?"  
Without answering Kate poured Monica a brandy and handed it to her. She sipped on it and seemed to regain her composure.  
'Do you want to talk about it?" Willie was obviously concerned.  
"It happened last Wednesday night," she began. "I went to your parent's church because.you know.. I am trying to turn my life around. I got back home about 10:00. I walked inside and called for Stanley but he didn't answer. I called him again and again. I rushed from room to room looking for him and then I found him. There he was, lying on the bed...DEAD! Blood was all over. It was horrible... I ran to the phone and called 911 but it was too late to save him. Whoever killed him took all of my jewelry and stuff. I would have given it all away just to keep my Stanley alive." She began to weep and wail once more.  
"It's going to be okay." Willie put his arms around her. "You can stay with us until you feel better."  
Kate certainly did not like that idea but she didn't have the heart to say no. Besides, she knew from her own experience that Willie would help anyone if they needed it. That was one of the many things she loved about him. She tried to be sympathetic toward Monica but she just wasn't buying this overwhelming display of grief. Fighting the jealousy that seemed to be creeping up inside, she wanted to give Monica the benefit of the doubt. She decided she would at least try.  
  
Chapter 6  
After two hours of talking about the incident, Monica decided that it was time for her to turn in for the night. She said that she had left just after the funeral and didn't even stop to pack any clothes. "I don't even have anything to sleep in," she sniffed.  
  
"I have a gown you can borrow." Kate offered thinking of the long flannel that she wore at Willie's parents.  
"Oh Kate, thank you but I would just rather sleep in a t-shirt of Willie's. I always slept in Stanley's shirts." She seemed to be getting upset again.  
"Sure. Willie agreed. "I'll get one for you." He left the room and came back with a navy shirt and handed it to her."  
"Thank you Willie. John was right. He knew you would never let me down." She kissed him on the cheek and shuffled off to bed.  
  
Willie turned you Kate and spoke quietly, "You don't mind her staying for a few days do you baby?"  
Kate didn't want to appear hard-hearted. "I guess she doesn't have anywhere else to go."  
He hugged her tightly, "Thanks for understanding. I knew you wouldn't mind."  
She gave a half hearted smile and returned his embrace.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next morning Kate and Willie were sharing a quick breakfast. Monica had not yet made an appearance so they decided to let her sleep. Kate wrote her a note telling her where they could be reached. She also wrote down some taxi services and a list of malls hoping that Monica would get some clothes to wear.  
"I think that I'll invite Terry and Jackie and Mike and Jill over tonight. Monica would probably like to meet our friends. Hey..maybe the Lieutenant would like to come over too. We could even get a card game going or something."  
"He won't be able to come. He's got a date with Jill's mom."  
"Again?" Willie asked. "They are seeing each other on a regular basis now, aren't they?"  
"Yeah, she's decided to buy a town house here. I don't think she can pull herself away from Faith."  
"I can understand that. She's a cutie isn't she? You know, she needs a playmate," his eyes sparkled mischievously.  
"Well we're doing our part to help." Kate grinned.  
"We sure are." Willie took Kate's hand and kissed it.  
"ARE WHAT?" blasted Monica's voice from the doorway. Without waiting for an answer she strolled in covered only in Willie's t-shirt. "I have GOT to have some coffee or I can't start my day. Do you mind if I smoke?" she said beginning to light up a cigarette.  
Kate looked at Willie with the expression "DO SOMETHING!" written all over her face.  
"Uhm, actually Monica, Kate has a little problem with asthma," Willie lied.  
"OH well then I CERTAINLY wouldn't want to do anything to upset KATE," she exclaimed in her bold, brash tone.  
Kate noted that this Monica was far removed from the pitiful wreck that appeared at their door the night before. "We're in trouble," she thought. "She's back to her old self."  
  
Kate and Willie left Monica eating breakfast. "I guess I'll be okay here all alone." Monica whined.  
"Well, if you need anything you've got our number." Willie called out as they left the apartment. Then turning to Kate he said, "Maybe one of us should stay with her today."  
"No way, Gillis." She ordered pulling him toward the car.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Later that evening, the gang bombarded the Gillis' apartment. Terry and Jackie brought pizza and Mike and Jill brought beer.  
"Where's Faith?" Kate asked. "Your uncle and my Mom wanted to watch her." Jill answered. "They're at the apartment. You should see them trying to get her to call my mother NA-NA."  
"She might be calling Uncle Eddie, Papa if things continue to escalate." Kate observed. "He really likes your mom. He even has a picture of them up in his house."  
"You're kidding!" Jill laughed. "I can't imagine. They've both been alone for so long. I think that's great."  
"I do too." agreed Kate.  
Their girl talk was interrupted when Monica entered the room. She was wearing a form fitting t-shirt that came about midwaist. She had a tattoo adorning her navel. She was not wearing a bra and it was obvious that she wanted everyone to notice her voluptuous chest. She wore a lot of make up and heavy perfume and the jeans she was wearing were so tight that it looked as though she was poured into them. She was strikingly noticeable.  
Jill and Jackie turned to greet her but she swished through the kitchen braying, "HI girls. Where are the boys?" She never stopped but continued to saunter into the living room.  
"Well there you guys are!!!" she shrieked. Mike and Terry quickly stood up and tried to pretend they weren't staring at her chest while Willie introduced them.  
  
Jill looked at Kate and said bluntly, "Did you ever want to just smack somebody the minute you met them?" Kate laughed and nodded, "I had the same feeling when I first met her and it hasn't gone away yet."  
  
Monica captivated the men's' attention all evening. Jill, Kate and Jackie were irate.  
"Oh I have to show you this!" Monica exclaimed bringing a photo album in the room. Inside were pictures of her high school days as a cheerleader. She plopped herself down on the sofa between Mike and Willie and began to point herself out. "That's me and that's me and that's me too! Oh, and look Willie that's you and John when you guys won the hockey championship. And that's me and you, Willie the night that we.. Oops Kate's in here I better not tell that story." She giggled then whispered," Did Willie tell you that I was his first?"  
Shocked and a little embarrassed Willie said, "Come on Monica you don't need to tell everything."  
Kate, Jill, and Jackie could hardly believe their ears. Kate turned around furiously went into the bedroom, and slammed the door.  
Jackie sneered, "I bet HE wasn't HER first!"  
"She sure doesn't seem like a grieving widow to me." Jill said with fire in her eyes.  
"That woman," Jackie said, "has GOT to go."  
  
Chapter 9  
For two weeks Kate held her temper. If she said anything negative about Monica Willie was quick to come to her defense. She tolerated Monica prancing around half naked, walking from the bathroom to the bedroom wrapped only in a towel. She had put up with her flirtatious ways and sarcastic comments. It took all of her strength not to Explode.  
Mike and Terry began to steer clear of her; They too realized this situation was a ticking time bomb. Willie, even though he was warned by his friends, continued to be as loyal as ever. Kate had had about all that she could take. The situation was about to come to a boiling point. And then it happened.  
  
Jill and Kate were in the hospital cafeteria waiting for Mike and Willie to meet them for lunch.  
"I don't know. Maybe I'm over reacting," Kate thought out loud. She just seems so forward. I can't imagine her and Willie being such good friends."  
  
"Do you think that maybe he's taking care of her because her brother and him were so close."  
"I guess. At least I hope so. I know that they dated so who knows..maybe he still has feelings for her."  
"I'm sure that's not the case." Jill said reassuringly but Kate wasn't totally convinced.  
Mike walked up to join the two. He kissed Jill."Hi babe. Hey Kate what are you doing here?"  
"I'm meeting my husband for lunch." She said. "Where is he?"  
"Uhm, he got called to come home. I thought he went home to meet you."  
Kate immediately got up from the table. "Y'all go ahead and eat. I'm not really hungry." She walked briskly to the bathroom. She didn't know whether she wanted to scream or cry. Angry tears flowed down her face.She called home but the phone was busy. Her next student was scheduled in ten minutes so she had to get in control.  
As she returned to the fifth floor Nurse Jefferson stopped her.  
"Mrs. Gillis there's a message for you." She handed Kate a small piece of paper. She opened it. Scribbled on it was a message from Willie." Husband called - Can't make lunch. Will explain later."  
"No baby." Kate thought. "I'm taking care of this NOW." "Nurse Jefferson, I'm sorry I have got to go home. It's a personal emergency. I'll be back as soon as I can." Kate said as she headed for the elevator.  
  
When she arrived at the apartment she was livid. She threw open the door to find Monica weeping uncontrollably and Willie seated beside her on the sofa trying to comfort her.  
"WHAT is going on?" she demanded.  
Willie and Monica quickly rose and looked at her.  
"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!"  
"Would you stop shouting?" Willie said trying to defuse the situation. "They found the man who murdered Monica's husband. She's just upset that's all. She needed someone to talk to."  
"Well let her call a psychiatrist. I'm tired of her running to you all of the time." Monica looked at Kate with hurt in her eyes. She ran from the room sobbing, "I knew everyone hated me" and slammed the bedroom door.  
  
Willie turned to Kate and for the first time she saw anger in his eyes directed at her. "How could you do that to her." He demanded.  
"How could I do that to her?...........How could you do this to us?"  
  
"What have I done?!"  
"Let's start with today!"  
"Oh so you're this mad because I missed lunch?!"  
"It's not just that. Since Monica has been here you have been totally absorbed in her problems. I am SICK of her monopolizing your time and attention and I'm tired of her running around here half-naked. Can't you see she's trying to seduce you?"  
"I can't believe you said that."  
"You know it's true! Why are you defending her?"  
Willie shouted, "BECAUSE SHE'S MY FRIEND THAT'S WHY!"  
"YOU MEAN YOUR LOVER DON'T YOU?" Kate corrected.  
Willie's voice became strangely calm, "WE are finished with this conversation." He hissed.  
"NO I'M FINISHED WITH THIS SITUATION." Kate shot back as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.  
Willie took a deep breath and paused to calm down. Suddenly, he knew he had to go after Kate. He started toward the door.  
"Willie." Monica called out to him.  
"WHAT." Willie answered angrily.  
"Are you mad at me?" Monica whined.  
"No. I'm not mad at you. I've just got to find Kate. He looked around for the car keys.  
Monica approached him, "Willie, don't go after Kate. She's trying to turn you against me. Thanks for defending me. I knew you still loved me."  
"Loved you?" Willie exclaimed.  
"Yes loved me. I know you William Gillis. I know you better than anyone else. I was the first woman that you made love to. I remember how you responded to my touch and I know what you're thinking now when you look at me."  
"You don't know anything about me." Willie said bluntly.  
"I know you want to make love to me." She approached him putting her arms around him. "And now that Kate and Stanley are no longer in the picture we can be together. I have over a million dollars from Stanley's insurance policy. You name it Willie and it's yours - a new car, trips to exotic places, a mansion. You won't have to stay in this little dump working as a police officer, married to a boring little MISS GOODIE TWO SHOES. We can finally be together. The way it should have been all along." She reached up to kiss him. Willie grabbed her arms gripping them tightly. He had never hit a woman but he wanted to slap her face. Instead he pushed her away.  
With controlled rage he said, "I'm going to find my wife and when I come back you and everything you own better be gone from this apartment. Love you?" What I did for you was because I loved John. Kate is my wife. I love her and right now I have never hated anyone as much as I hate you. Now get out of OUR house."  
Monica fell to the floor weeping and screaming cursing him and Kate with every breath.  
  
Willie turned and walked out not even looking back. All that he could think of was finding Kate. He jumped in the triumph and headed to the hospital. Rushing from the elevator he ran right into Jill.  
"Jill have you seen Kate?"  
"No Willie. She went home to find you. What's going on?"  
"I've just screwed everything up. She was right about Monica. I was just too blind to see it. Kate left and I don't know where she went."  
"You look around. I'm going to let Terry and Mike know."  
"Where should I look?"  
"I think if it was me, I would go to a place that was special for Mike and me."  
Willie thought for a moment then kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Jill. I'll call you when I find her."  
  
Chapter 10  
Willie headed toward the beach. He drove through the little village that they had honeymooned in. As he was driving by the restaurant where they had had their reception, he spotted her car.  
He swerved into the parking lot, jumped from the car, and rushed inside. Immediately he saw Kate sitting at the window overlooking the ocean. He walked up quietly to the table. He could tell that she had been crying. "Excuse me mam, is this seat taken?"  
Kate looked up into his gentle face. She leaped from the table throwing her arms around him and burst into tears. "Willie I'm so sorry."  
He held her tightly. "No baby no. You don't have anything to be sorry for, I'm the one who should apologize. You were right. Monica was trying to break us up. I guess my loyalty to John kept me from seeing it. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I love you. I can't make it without you. I wasn't sure if you were coming back or not." They stood there for a few moment wrapped in each other's arms. Then Willie said,"Hey.. Let's go home."  
Kate pulled away. "I can't Willie. Not as long as she is there."  
"Don't worry. She won't be." He hoped that he was right.  
  
When they arrived back at their apartment there were broken dishes and overturned furniture everywhere.  
"I'll clean this up."Willie told her. "Why don't you take a hot shower and let me give you a massage."  
"That sound wonderful." She kissed him and headed toward the bathroom. Willie swept up the broken glass and tidied up a bit then called Terry and Mike to let them know that Kate was back at home and to thank them for helping to look for her.  
"Hey man," Mike advised, "You got her at home now try to keep her there. Terry and I both told you that Monica was trouble."  
"I know. I know. You guys were right."  
"I'll tell you something else. She's been arrested."  
"What?"  
"She was arrested about an hour ago. They picked her up at the airport."  
"Why?" Willie wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.  
"You know the guy that they picked up for the murder? Well he had a video of Monica paying him twenty thousand dollars to kill Stanley. He videoed her in case he was caught. I guess he wanted some plea bargaining power..Anyway she's headed back to Ohio in cuffs."  
"I just hope I'm not the one that she calls from jail." Willie said.  
"If she does you better hang up or Terry and I are going to beat your tail."  
"After what I've put Kate through, I'm sure you'd have to wait your turn..  
Thanks Mike."  
"Hey, you just remember it's not easy to find a woman like Jill or Jackie or Kate.. Don't screw it up Willie."  
Willie looked at Kate as she emerged from the shower wearing her hair up in a towel and her long flannel gown.  
He smiled, "Don't worry. I know a good thing when I see it." 


End file.
